un fond de lumière
by lolaxx08
Summary: Naruto amnésique, Sasuke solitaire la rencontre de nos deux personnages est un petit tour du destin. Mais est ce que cette rencontre imprévue entre les deux rivales ne vas pas déclancher autre chose. ATTENTION fanfiction Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toute. Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction de Naruto. Alors je vous préviens homophobe s'abstenir parce que cette fanfiction risque de tourner au Yaoi. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai prévu une fanfiction crossover entre Fairy Tail et Naruto bientôt. Je prépare déjà tout ça. Comme d'habitude ne vous attendez pas à des chapitres posté régulièrement. Mon emplois du temps est surcharger de devoirs mais je ferais de mon mieux pour essayé de poster au moins tout les mois. Je pense aussi que cette fanfiction va être plus courte que les autres que j'ai déjà posté mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine. Une dernière chose et je vous laisse lire le prologue, je ne suis pas doué du tout en orthographe et pour cette fanfiction je n'ai pas de correcteur donc excuser les fautes d'orthographes je sais qu'elles doivent être nombreuses. En tout cas bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Sasuke sorti du souterrain couverts de sang. Tuer ses ninjas s'était révélé plus difficile que prévu. Il frotta sans grande conviction ses vêtements tachés. Mais ça ne faisait qu'étaler le liquide rouge un peu plus. Il émit un profond soupire de déception et ce décida de marcher tranquillement vers le pays du feu.<p>

Ou est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir aller maintenant ? Plus personne ne lui ferait confiance à Konoha. Il était bien trop instable pour eux. Après tout il avait essayé de tuer Naruto il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ou aller alors ? Il n'avait plus rien à faire non ? Il avait tué son frère, tué son «maître » Il avait tellement de sang sur les mains maintenant qui voudrait encore de lui.

Au pire il airerait comme ses âmes sans but dans tout les pays du monde qui le recherchait activement comme traître. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait toujours veillé à ne pas faire de mal aux gens innocent. La preuve qu'il avait encore un peu de morale en lui. Mais qui verrait le fond de lumière dans toutes les ténèbres qui l'entourait. Personne bien entendu.

Il s'arrêta près d'une rivière et après avoir rapidement vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne qui le suivait ou le surveillait, il se déshabilla et y plongea. L'eau était glacé mais il avait besoin de cette sensation pour se réveiller. Cette sensation de froid et d'immersion semblait désincruster tout les pores de sa peau, enlevant tout ce qui aurait put l'alourdir et surtout fluidisant ses pensées. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas permit de s'arrêter ainsi au plein milieu d'un bois.

Quand il remonta à la surface il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, plus libre et léger. Mais il savait que dès qu'il sortirait de cette eau les chaînes de sa vie le rattacheront au sol l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il nagea jusqu'au bord de la rivière et attrapa ses vêtements souillé. Il les frotta comme il pus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit à peu près propre. Il les essora ensuite rapidement puis les étala sur l'herbe avant de repartir nager. Personne ne viendrait dans ce coin paumé au plein milieu de la foret. A moins que cette personne ce soit perdu mais qui serait assez idiot pour se promener dans un bois aussi tortueux seul ? C'est à quoi pensait Sasuke alors qu'il nageait dans l'eau claire.

Quand il fut assez fatigué et que tout son corps tremblait de froid, il sorti de l'eau. Il avait tellement passer de temps dans le ruisseau que ses vêtements avait même eut le temps de sécher. Il prit la serviette dans son sac de voyage et s'essuya rapidement avant de renfiler ses vêtements et ses armes. Quand il eut fini, il se sentait lourd, tellement lourd et fatigué.

Peut être qu'il pourrait se reposer ici. Il ne serait pas dérangé, à part par les animaux et il avait de l'eau et du bois à porté de main. Il prit alors la décision de passer la nuit ici. Il était trop épuisé pour essayer de trouver un endroit plus sur ou de marcher tout la nuit pour se rapprocher des villages alentours de toute façon il était déjà bien loin de toute vie humaine.

Il sorti donc son sac de couchage et s'allongea dessus regardant les étoiles illuminé le ciel. Ce ciel est que d'autres personne l'observait en même temps que lui. Était ce quelqu'un qui tenait à lui ? Non plus personne ne voulait de lui. Il était seul maintenant et personne ne viendrait l'aider. Étrangement ça lui fit mal de se l'avouer. Qui dans se monde tiendrait encore à un renégat ayant tuer le dernier membre de sa famille et ayant essayer de tuer son meilleur ami. Personne, personne ne penserait à lui ce soir. Il ferma les yeux sur cette note et s'endormit.  
>Quand il se réveilla le lendemain le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il s'assit tranquillement regardant autour de lui. Tout semblait calme. Il se leva se dirigeant vers la rivière pour se désaltéré et la il se figea complètement fixant l'eau devenu rouge par le sang de la personne qui était inconsciente sur la rive. Il gronda. Lui qui avait trouver un magnifique endroit ou se reposer le voilà maintenant couvert de sang.<p>

Il s'approcha allant vers le cadavre et plus il avançais plus son corps se tendait. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était même complètement impossible. Pourquoi était-il la ? Pourtant il avait bien en face de lui un jeune homme couvert de sang dans des vêtements réglementaire de ninja déchiré et un bandeau retourner autour du cou comme si on avait essayer de l'arracher.

Il le sorti complètement de l'eau et attrapa doucement le bandeau comme si il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant il l'avait reconnu. Il avait reconnu cette personne sans vie. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas y croire. C'était comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il retourna le bandeau et quand il découvrit le signe gravé il tomba à genoux son visage arrivant juste au dessus de la tête de l'individu. Il ne s'était pas trompé et puis de toute façon qui aborderait un chevelure aussi blonde et posséderait ses griffes sur les joues, à part lui.

Pourquoi Naruto était-il mort dans cette rivière ? Une tristesse sans fin s'empara de lui. Il pensait pourtant avoir coupé tout liens avec cet imbécile alors pourquoi il était aussi infecté par ce qu'il venait de découvrir ? Pourquoi il pleurait de rage.

Soudainement alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais les revoir les yeux du blond s'ouvrir et une expression de terreur apparu sur son visage alors qu'il toussait pour faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons. Sasuke se redressa immédiatement s'éloignant du blond et attrapant son katana non loin de lui. Il était soulagé mais en même temps furieux de s'être fait avoir de cette façon. Il s'attendait à ce que le blond réagisse le suive du regard mais il ne fit rien. Il resta juste allonger dans la même position et semblait tétanisé.

* * *

><p>Voila la fin du prologue laisser un petit commentaire pour que je sache ce qu'il faut amélioré ou simplement avoir votre avis ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir quelques reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 : un enfant à charge

Hello. Alors c'est le début de ma fanfiction donc je poste tres rapidement. Mais ça risque de ne pas duré. Mais profitons de l'instant présent bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se mit à paniquer. Que s'était-il passé ? Ou était-il ? Qui était-il? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi tout était noir autour de lui ? Il posa sa main sur ses yeux et il ne put empêcher des larmes de terreur de couler quand il découvrit que ses yeux étaient ouvert. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne voyait plus rien. Il était aveugle.<p>

Il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait et il ne se rappelait même plus de son passer de tout ce qui avait bien pus se produire pour qu'il se retrouve ici. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Naruto. Oui ça il s'en rappelait parce que depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures quelque chose le répétait tout le temps dans sa tête. Une voix lointaine presque imperceptible.

Il se reprit bien vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester allonger dans cet endroit. Il se mit à tapoter autour de lui pour voir si il pouvait au moins se mettre à quatre pattes sans danger. Quand il fut assuré qu'il était sur un sol plat couvert d'herbe il se permit de commencer à avancer à ta-ton. Il avait bien des armes non ? Des choses pour qu'il se défendre... il s'arrêta un moment se demandant pourquoi il pensait qu'il avait des armes ? Quel personne censé se promènerait avec des armes ? Personne.

Il entendit un léger froissement de tissus et une sensation de froid se posa sur sa gorge. L'image d'un katana s'imposa immédiatement à lui et il s'immobilisa complètement. Alors il n'était pas seul. Il aurait du vérifier avant de faire toute ses choses stupides. Une voix d'homme s'éleva au dessus de lui.  
>- Tu comptes t'amuser longtemps ? Tu me prend pour un demeuré ?<br>La voix était glacial agressive. Mais que lui avait-il fait ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Naruto redressa la tête vers la source de la voix.  
>- Je... je comprends pas ce que vous dites... je sais pas ou je suis..<br>- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu m'espionnais encore ? Tu veux me convaincre... tu viens de dire vous ?  
>Le ton de l'homme avait brusquement changer en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il semblait choqué. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas dire vous ? Il ne savait pas qui était la personne à coté de lui. Il ne savait plus rien il n'était pas normal de vouvoyer quelqu'un? Pourtant cette personne semblait tellement choqué.<p>

La pression de la lame disparu de sa gorge et Naruto commença à angoissé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait et il n'entendait rien de suspect autour de lui comme si cet homme n'avait pas de corps réel. Que ce passait-il ou était -il passé ? Soudain il sentit une légère pression sur son menton et quelqu'un le força à lever la tête. Naruto serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas être traité comme un objet. Il n'était pas un objet ! Il voulu saisir la main qui le tenait et la repousser mais l'homme fut plus rapide.  
>- Tu ne me vois pas ?<br>- Puis ce que je vous dit que je ne sais pas ou je suis ! Je ne vois rien... je sais même pas qui je suis. La seul chose dont je me rappelle c'est que mon nom est Naruto.  
>Naruto entendit l'homme s'éloigner avec un soupire. Puis plus rien, plus aucun son ne lui parvenait plus aucun signe de vie. Est ce qu'il l'avait abandonné ? Il ne lui avait même pas dit ou il se trouvait. Soudain il sentit des bras l'entourer et le soulever. On le déposa plus loin près d'un feu vu la chaleur qui se dégageait. Naruto se laissa faire comme un enfant. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas riposter. Il ne pouvait rien faire dans cet état.<br>- Enlève tes vêtements ils sont couvert de sang et déchiré. J'en ai qui pourrait aller.  
>Naruto hocha la tête et essaya d'enlever ses vêtements mais il avait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Il sentit alors des mains légèrements froides se poser sur les siennes et l'aider à se dénuder. Quand il fut torse nue il sentit une sorte de tissus doux le recouvrir.<br>- Je vais te sécher un peu avant.  
>Naruto n'émit aucune objection l'eau était gelée et la serviette était étrangement chaude. Il se laissa donc faire. Quand l'homme eut fini il soupira et le souleva assez pour que les pieds du blond ne touche plus le sol. Il le posa à moitié sur son épaule et enleva son pantalon lui aussi trempé. Il lui enfila ensuite quelque chose de plus ample et de beaucoup plus chaud et il rassit le blond sur l'herbe sèche. Naruto frémit en le sentant reculer. C'était une sensation étrange de se faire toucher alors que l'on ne voyait rien. C'est comme si le sens du toucher était dix fois plus développé qu'avant.<br>- Vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda Naruto d'une petite voix. Il était curieux. Il voulait savoir qui s'occupait de lui ainsi et d'après ce qu'il avait compris il devait le connaître avant aujourd'hui.  
>- Je m'appelle Sasuke. Je te connaissais avant mais mieux vaut que tu ne t'en souvienne pas. Tu me fais confiance Naruto ?<br>Le blond se mit à réfléchir. Est ce qu'il faisait confiance à ce parfait inconnu qui n'avait pas hésité à lever une arme sur lui ? Étrangement oui. Il lui faisait totalement confiance. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait essayer de s'occuper de lui mais parce qu'au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir foi en cet homme dont il ne connaîtrait jamais le visage.

Sasuke regarda le blond fixer le vide. Les vêtements qu'il lui avait passé était légèrement trop grand. Après tout l'Uchiwa avait toujours été plus grand que le blond. Comment le destin avait-il pus lui faire un coup pareil ?  
>Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrassé de lui comme ça. Sasuke avait toujours eut de la rancune pour le blond mais aussi une affection sincère. Il ne voulait pas le tuer alors qu'il était aussi faible. IL était certain qu'il ne pourrait même pas répliquer. Il avait été choqué en voyant le blond réagir si bizarrement plus tôt. Comme si il n'existait pas. Comme si il était perdu totalement perdu.<br>Quand il avait vu ce voile et les yeux vides de son ancien coéquipier il avait comprit.

Sasuke regarda Naruto une nouvelle fois. Il avait tellement l'air vulnérable ainsi assis au bord du feu regardant autour de lui chaque fois qu'un minuscule bruit parvenait à son ouïe. Au bout d'un moment il commença à s'agiter de plus en plus et se tendre aussi. Il se repliait sur lui même regardant toujours autour de lui.

Sasuke aurait parier qu'il avait peur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto comme ça. Lui qui était toujours si insouciant si joyeux. Il était maintenant apeurer et tellement consciencieux.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sasuke en soupirant.<br>Son visage se tourna immédiatement sur lui et il se détendit et se calma.  
>- J'ai cru que tu étais parti... il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.<br>Ce fut comme un choc pour l'Uchiwa. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne bruyant comme l'était Naruto. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ça gênerait quelqu'un à ce point. C'était plutôt une bonne chose d'être silencieux pour un ninja. Naruto se mit une nouvelle fois à regarder autour de lui et murmura :  
>- Tu es toujours la...<br>- Je suis la. Je ne suis pas du genre bruyant. Tu devrais dormir on partira demain.  
>- Non... je veux pas dormir j'ai peur... et je sens le soleil il ne fait pas encore nuit.<br>Sasuke le regarda et soupira. Il éteignit rapidement le feu qu'il avait allumé pour réchauffer Naruto qui était gelé. Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires et regarda le blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand il l'avait aidé à s'habiller il avait remarquer que toute ses blessures étaient plus ou moins cicatrisées. Il n'aurait donc pas de mal à marcher si il voyait mais ce n'était pas le cas et dans un bois aussi tortueux il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser un aveugle le suivre. Il posa son sac par terre s'accroupit en face de Naruto posant sa main sur son épaule. Celui ci frissonna légèrement en percevant le contact de l'Uchiwa.  
>- Je vais te porter mais tu vas devoir porter mon sac. Tu vas y arriver ?<br>Le blond resta immobile quelques instant réfléchissant sûrement puis il hocha la tête. Sasuke l'aida donc à enfilé son sac et le souleva le portant sur son dos. Il était beaucoup moins lourd qu'il ne le pensait. Il l'avait déjà remarquer tout à l'heure quand il l'avait ramener près du feu mais il pensait qu'il n'avait juste pas fait assez attention.

Pourtant quand Sasuke avait changer le blond il avait remarqué à quel point son ancien coéquipier était mince. Il aurait même dit à la limite de l'anorexie comme si quelque chose l'avait forcé à utilisé toute les ressources possible de son corps. Naruto s'agrippait pourtant à lui avec une grande force comme si il avait peur de tomber. Sasuke émit un grondement de protestation.  
>- Tu me fais mal baka. Tu n'es pas frêle tu sais !<br>La prise s'adoucit mais il sentit quand même Naruto se tendre au ton violent de sa voix. L'Uchiwa soupira. S'était vraiment comme si il devait s'occuper d'un enfant qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien.  
>Sasuke s'énervait de plus en plus. Avoir le poids de Naruto à porter était quand même un sérieux handicap pour lui. Si il était attaqué à ce moment la il ne pourrait sûrement pas faire grand chose. Aux alentour de midi il s'arrêta dans une petite clairière. Il y avait juste assez de place pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir tout les deux.<p>

Sasuke regarda Naruto puis ses provision. Il avait tout juste assez pour une personne. Si il accélérait le mouvement ils pourrait arriver au abord d'un village le soir même pour qu'ils puissent refaire une réserve de nourriture. Mais ça s'était seulement si il était seul parce qu'avec Naruto il n'y arriverait jamais. Le blond lui ne bougeait pas et était sagement assis attendant que Sasuke disent ou fasse quelque chose.

Il avait comprit que son compagnon de voyage n'était pas quelqu'un de patient et de sociable, alors il se faisait aussi petit que possible pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Après une bonne dizaine de minute de réflexion Sasuke avait un plan. Il ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais s'était le seul moyen pour atteindre le village avant la tomber de la nuit. Il regarda le blond et ouvrit ce qu'il lui restait comme provision.  
>- Tend les mains Naruto.<br>Celui ci redressa la tête et obéit rapidement. Ça surpris Sasuke mais il ne dit rien. Il déposa les restes de pain dans les mains de Naruto et lui dit :  
>- Mange bien tout ça. Je vais aller seul au village.<br>Des qu'il dit ça Naruto se tendit et une expression de peur se peignit sur son visage.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je laisserais trois clones avec toi. Il te porteront et suivront le même chemin que moi. J'irais chercher des provisions au village et je te rejoindrais avant la fin de la nuit. Expliqua l'Uchiwa. Mais Naruto n'était toujours pas détendu. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette proposition. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Sasuke soupira agacé. Dire que le Naruto d'avant aurait dit oui tout de suite sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Il commençait à ce demander si il ne préférait pas l'ancien Naruto.<br>- Naruto tu me fais confiance ? Demanda l'Uchiwa  
>L'aveugle leva la tête comme pour le regarder et murmura :<p>

- Oui.  
>- Alors je t'assure que c'est le meilleur plan. Rien de mal ne t'arrivera Naruto je te le promets.<br>- Mais... tu ne sera pas la je serais seul..  
>- Mes clones te parleront. C'est comme si j'étais la. Reprit-il.<br>Le blond se détendit un peu à cette remarque alors que Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est qu'il éprouvait le besoin de rassurer cet imbécile. Peut être parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air perdu et peureux. Il était comme un enfant dont il faut s'occuper tout le temps.  
>Après une dizaine de minutes, le temps qu'il fallut à Naruto pour finir de manger, Sasuke mit son plan en place et parti le plus rapidement possible vers le village.<p>

* * *

><p>Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain.. je ne sais pas quand peut être rapidement. Merci d'avoir lus en tout cas ma fanfiction et laissez un petit commentaire pour que je sache si ça vous plait ou pas.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2 : un fond de gentillesse

Bonjour bonjour. Je suis rapide aujourd'hui j'ai le temps et j'ai surtout pas envie de faire mes devoirs de maths. Je suis une mauvaise élève je sais mais bon. Alors voici le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enfin bref bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>C'était le crépuscule quand Sasuke arriva au village. Il changea rapidement d'apparence et se mit à marcher rapidement dans les rues cherchant une épicerie encore ouverte. Il en trouva une rapidement et ça le soulagea légèrement. Ils avaient vus plusieurs groupes de ninja venant de différents village dans le périmètre comme s'ils s'étaient tous dit « tient si on venait ici on trouvera peut être un nukenin. » Non mais sérieusement ils ne savaient pas passer la nuit autre part.<p>

Il acheta tout ce qu'ils lui fallait pour tenir trois jours avec Naruto. Il ne savait pas ou aller après pour l'instant mais en trois jours il trouvera sûrement une destination. Il sorti avec ses achats et marcha tranquillement dans la rue pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être pressé maintenant. Il fut surpris de voir des groupes de ninjas provenant de différents villages ré la quatrième grande guerre ninja il y avaient une certaine amitié entre les différents villages. Il reconnu presque immédiatement les marques sur leurs bandeaux, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, Iwa et Konoha. Ils étaient tous rassemblés avec des expressions graves sur le visage. Sasuke était surpris que personne ne l'ai reconnu. Mais il avait un excellent déguisement. Il s'approcha doucement pour avoir plus d'informations et dit :  
>- On ne voit pas souvent d'alliance aussi massive entre les différents villages.<br>Tout les ninjas se tournèrent vers lui et ne dirent rien. Après tout il n'était pas armé, il ne ressemblait à aucun ninja dans le book et il portait des provisions. Ils devaient le prendre pour un simple villageois ou voyageur, un peu trop curieux. Personne ne se douterait qu'il était Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa ne parlerait jamais à des ninjas qui pourrait être susceptible de l'arrêter.  
>- En effet Monsieur. Nous recherchons quelqu'un qui à aider nos villages récemment lors de la guerre.<br>- Oh.. ça doit être quelqu'un d'important. Un nukenin ?  
>Si il avait toutes ses personnes à ses trousses il était mal barrer. Pensa intérieurement Sasuke. L'homme secoua la tête et il vit Sakura plus loin les yeux rougit à force d'avoir trop pleurer et Kiba près d'elle qui essayait de la réconforter. Il fut pourtant surpris de voir Shikamaru s'approcher de lui. Il fronça les sourcils ne le trouvant pas très net. Puis il abandonna cette idée et répondit.<br>- Non un ami. Il est blond avec des yeux bleus.. bleu marine. Il a à peut près dix huit ans. Il fait peut être un peu plus vieux. Il est sûrement blessé. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?  
>Il recherchait Naruto. Il était mal barré. Tout ces ninjas qui cherchaient Naruto s'était mauvais pour ses affaires.<br>- Oh... je suis désolé mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne suis que de passage dans le village. Vous êtes le seul groupe de recherche ? Je vais dans le village suivant le plus proche si je trouve des amis à vous je pourrais peut être leur donner d'autres informations.  
>- C'est gentil de votre part. Il y a plusieurs groupes un peu partout dans les villages et dans les bois. C'est une personne très précieuse pour nous. Dit Sakura en hoquetant un peu. Elle avait fini de pleurer mais elle n'était toujours pas bien. Sasuke leur souhaitait bon courage et reparti tranquillement dans la rue.<p>

Quand il fut assez éloigné du village il récupérerais ses armes et ce retransforma en se précipitant vers le bois. C'était mauvais. Très très mauvais ! Des unité de recherche dans les bois et il avait laissé Naruto avec seulement trois clones. Le blond n'avait pas récupéré la mémoire il penserait sûrement qu'il serait en danger et puis autant de personne recherchant quelqu'un ça allait attirer les chasseurs de primes pour avoir une rançon pour Naruto. Sasuke accéléra le pas alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Il priait pour que rien n'arrive au blond.  
>Il ne ralentit pas son allure et soudain il sentit un de ses clones explosé en fumé. Il jura entre ses dents et accéléra encore plus. Quand il arriva Naruto était encercler par des personnes armé. Sasuke sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas des ninjas. Ce blondinet ne s'attirait que des ennuis !<br>- Oh lâcher le ! Hurla Sasuke.  
>Tout les hommes se retournèrent vers lui et souriant.<br>- Oh... mais dit donc on est tombé sur une mine d'or. Sasuke Uchiwa en personne.  
>Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et il ne laissa pas cet homme dire une seule chose de plus. Il lui trancha la gorge et activa son sharingan furieux en voyant Naruto recroqueviller contre un arbre craintif. Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto comme ça. Même quand les adultes le maltraitaient au village. Même quand il se retrouvait en danger.<p>

Le voir dans cet état fit monté en lui une rage monumental. Les quatre autres personnes qui étaient présente furent tué de la pire façon qu'il soit. Quand il eut fini son carnage il essuya ses mains sur les vêtements des cadavres à ses pieds. Ces hommes ne valaient rien. Il n'avait même pas eut besoin d'utilisé la moindre technique contre eux. Il n'aurait même pas du activer son sharingan. Il se tourna vers le blond qui était toujours replié dans son coin totalement effrayé. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule, le ninja amnésique se tendit et protégea sa tête avec ses mains. Sasuke aperçu alors les hématomes et les égratignures un peu partout sur son corps comme si on l'avait frappé. Il aurait du les tuer encore plus lentement. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et murmura :  
>- Naruto c'est moi. C'est Sasuke.<br>- Sa... Sasuke... tu avais promis qu'il ne m'arriverait rien...  
>- Je sais Naruto. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personne serait à notre recherche.<br>- J'ai tellement eut peur. Murmura t-il entant toujours recroquevillé. La tristesse envahit Sasuke en le voyant ainsi.

Depuis quand est ce qu'il était devenu aussi sentimental. Lui qui était si stoïque d'habitude. Sans comprendre pourquoi il serra le blond contre lui caressant doucement son dos.  
>- ça va aller. Je ne te lâcherais plus Naruto je te le promets.<br>Naruto hocha la tête et étrangement il se détendit.  
>- Pour toujours Sasuke ?<br>L'Uchiwa regarda le blond. Il ne pouvait décidément pas l'abandonné. Il ne pouvait pas le livrer aux ninjas d'autre villages. Naruto serait trop perturbé et puis il se sentait moins seul quand le blond était à coté de lui. Il avait un but. Il avait retrouver une raison pour ne pas devenir une âme errante.  
>- Pour toujours Naruto. Répondit Sasuke.<p>

Le lendemain matin Sasuke se réveilla doucement. Il avait chaud beaucoup trop chaud. Quand il s'assit il découvrit la raison de cette chaleur. Naruto était blottit contre lui comme un enfant contre son père. Il avait l'air si innocent endormit ainsi. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et ralluma le feu qui était presque mort. Il fit chauffer le déjeuner puis il fit le tour de la clairière dans la quel ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir. Il ne sentait aucune présence mais il mit tout de même en place quelques pièges par prudence. Quand il revient près du feu Naruto était réveillé et tâtonnait à coté de lui pour le trouver.  
>- Je suis devant toi Naruto.<br>Le blond sourit et se calma avançant légèrement à quatre pattes vers lui. Sasuke soupira. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto quand celui ci fut assez près de lui.  
>- La c'est pas bon. Naruto il va falloir réapprendre à marcher. Je vais pas pouvoir te porter tout le temps, tu le sais ? Ce serait bien aussi si tu arrivais à te battre même légèrement. Expliqua Sasuke. Le blond hocha la tête et dit :<br>- Je sais marcher... le problème c'est que je sais pas ou je marche.  
>- Je sais bien Naruto s'était une façon de parler. Aller je vais te lever d'accord. Je vais m'éloigner juste un peu. Tu vas essayer de me rejoindre. Je te parlerais ne t'inquiète pas.<br>Il hocha la tête et le ténébreux s'éloigna de lui d'à peine quelques mètres. Le blond était calme il savait que son ami n'était pas loin. Une fois que Sasuke estima qu'il était à une distance convenable et sur un sol assez sécurisé, il commença à appeler Naruto régulièrement. Celui ci réagit très vite à sa voix et commença à marcher vers lui, un peu gauchement les mains devant lui et tâtonnant le sol plusieurs fois pour vérifier le sol. L'Uchiwa continuait de parler faisant tout de même attention à ce que le blond ne tombe pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Naruto arriva à toucher l'épaule de Sasuke. Ils recommencèrent l'exercice plusieurs fois et Sasuke trouva l'attitude de Naruto étrange. La dernière fois il n'avait pas fait attention et s'était placé de l'autre coté du feu. Naruto aurait du marcher dedans mais avant qu'il n'est pu intervenir Naruto avait déjà fait le tour des braises et reprenait sa marche gauche pour aller vers lui. Sasuke le regardait alors que Naruto mangeait un sandwich.  
>- Dit Naruto tu fais comment pour me trouver ?<br>- Je t'écoute c'est ce que tu as dis non ? Répondit le blond en arrêtant de manger. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et rajouta :  
>- Comment tu as fais pour éviter les braises ? Je ne les ai vu qu'après tu ne pouvais pas les entendre. Le blond ferma les yeux. C'était la mimique qu'il adoptait pour réfléchir maintenant. Puis il répondit avec un sourire.<br>- Je l'ai sentis. L'odeur de feu et du bois. Tu sais chaque chose à une odeur particulière pour moi. L'herbe les cailloux tout a une odeur différente. C'est comme si j'étais un chien.  
>Sasuke le regarda et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il laissa Naruto finir son déjeuner et le releva.<br>- Allons y voyons ce que tu peux faire. Tu peux utiliser que ton nez maintenant. Je vais te boucher les oreilles.  
>Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté intrigué puis haussa les épaules comme si ça ne faisait pas grande différence. Pourtant on voyait la disparité énorme entre les deux cas. Naruto se déplaçait plus rapidement sans accro et surtout avec plus de grâce. Si Sasuke n'aurait pas su qu'il ne voyait pas il aurait juste pensé qu'il boitait. Petit à petit Sasuke corsa les choses mettant des obstacles sur la route du blond. Au début le ninja évaluait très mal les distances entre l'odeur et l'objet puis petit à petit il commença à s'habituer. Sasuke était impressionné par sa rapidité d'adaptation. Quand la nuit commença à tomber Naruto saisit l'épaule de Sasuke tranquillement. Sasuke était fier de lui. Il dit alors :<p>

- Si tu combinais les deux maintenant ? L'ouïe et l'odorat ?  
>Il enleva ce qui avait trouver pour troubler son ouïe et après avoir prévenu Naruto de son départ il s'éloigna. Naruto n'eut aucun mal à le trouver. Il lui courrait même après. Pour la première fois depuis des mois Sasuke sourit en sentant la prise de Naruto sur son haut.<br>- Tu es trop fort Naruto ! Aller fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu manges et au lit.  
>Le blond hocha vivement la tête. Il était épuisé par la journée. Ils mangèrent autour du feu tranquillement en discutant pour une fois. Naruto s'endormit rapidement dans le tas de couverture que Sasuke avait acheté la veille. Il le regarda dormir quelques minutes et après l'avoir couvert il éteignit le feu et alla faire le tour de la clairière pour vérifier les pièges et si il n'y avait pas de présence étrange. Il partirait demain après midi si Naruto arrivait à utilisé correctement un kunai. Ça ne serait pas du gâteau mais il pensait que le corps de Naruto arriverait peut être à s'en rappeler. Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'allongea près de Naruto. Instinctivement le blond se blottit contre lui. Sasuke le laissa faire et s'endormit à son tour.<p>

* * *

><p>voili voilou la fin du chapitre. Alors votre avis ?<p> 


End file.
